


Blue Monday

by rubywallace25



Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/pseuds/rubywallace25
Summary: Mentions of perms.Written on my phone in under an hour, so that explains the quality.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Words Out and Lights Gone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780561
Kudos: 14





	Blue Monday

"This is stupid, I knew she wouldn't really come. She just wanted to impress you. Look at my hair. I hate the rain."

Remus ignores most of the complaints that flow from the mouth of the man standing next to him, all but the 'impress you' part is drowned out by the rain falling around them in sheets.

Remus had manipulated Seraphina Blake into passing information from inside the Ministry of Magic itself, information that the order desperately needed.

The torch she carried for him had almost as obvious as the one that James had carried for Lily, and Remus had used this knowledge without the encouragement of Sirius or James or Peter.

Is this what is feels like to be a Mauderer, not to just pretend to be one?

"Oh come on Moony, let's go."

Sirius says.

He holds out his hand and Remus is on the point of taking it in his own when a battered bright yellow mini pulls up onto the pavement next to them.

"Hello Remus, I'm sorry I'm late."

The window flies down and Remus sees Seraphina's smiling face...and her hair.

Remus watches as Seraphina's gaze tracks to Sirius and her smile falters.

"...and you brought Sirius with you."

Sirius says something under his breath and Remus pretends not to hear.

Remus walks around to the passenger's side of the car with Sirius following closely behind.

There's only two doors.

"Where's the other doors? How am I supposed to get in?"

Sirius grumbles.

"I thought it was just going to be Remus."

Seraphina exclaims.

"Thought you'd have him all to yourself did you."

Sirius mutters darkly.

Recalling what little he remembers from Muggle cars Remus finds a catch on the seat, which flips it forward.

"I'm in the back then, am I?"

Sirius observes with a tone in his voice.

Remus gives him a look and Sirius folds himself neatly into the back of the car.

Remus proceeds to join the pair only realising how minute the car is when inside.

"Blake, I never pegged you for owning a Muggle car, I'm impressed."

Sirius says.

"Its actually not mine, it belongs to my step brother, he's a Muggle. A journalist, he works at The Guardian."

Seraphina explains.

Sirius shakes out his long mane of dark hair, spaying both Remus and Seraphina with rain water that smells distinctly of dog.

Grabbing onto the back of Remus' seat and dragging himself forward Sirius asks.

"What happened to your hair, you look like a poodle, did a charm backfire?"

Remus watches as Seraphina's cheeks turn a shade darker.

"Actually it's called a perm. Most of the girl's are wearing their hair like this in the office."

Seraphina defends her overinflated curls.

Feeling as if the situation is spiralling away from them Remus decides to salvage some of the good will that Seraphina has shown him.

"I think it's very nice."

He comments and watches with horror as Seraphina's face brightens with pleasure.

What a bastard he is.

Without looking over his shoulder Remus can feel the weight of Sirius' gaze pressing into him.

"Enough of the pleasantries, do you have it?"

Sirius barks from the back of the car.

Seraphina shifts in her seat pulling a roll of parchment from her pocket.

Remus studies the content.

"This is, this is wonderful. Thank you so much."

Sirius tugs the parchment out of his finger tips.

"How did you get your hands on this?"

He asks in a probing tone.

"Dirk Creswell let me have it."

Seraphina explains haughtyly.

"Dirk Creswell, the Ravenclaw that talks too much!"

"It just so happens that I have a lot of sway over Dirk and he's promised to keep quiet."

She flicks her gaze in Remus' direction and Remus hopes that for both their sakes that Sirius doesn't notice.

"Good work Blake, well be seeing you then." 

Sirius says as he folds the parchment into his own pocket for safe keeping.

"No."

Seraphina says firmly and then turns to Remus with a dejected expression.

"I'm so sorry Remus, but I just can't do it again. My Father, my Step-Mother and brother,I won't risk them again."

"I understand."

Remus says softly.

"Good, right well goodbye Blake. Nice hair. Remus shift your arse I want a fag."

Remus climbs out of the car so that Sirius can escape and the inexplicably, surprising even himself he gets back in leaving Sirius standing in the rain alone.

"I do understand and I'm very grateful for all you have done. Sirius is too."

Remus watches as Sirius lights up outside.

"You don't have to lie, I know Sirius hates me. He hates anyone who lov,"

"I have to go."

Remus cuts her off before she has a chance to express her devotion.

Remus starts to get up when Seraphina reaches out and catches him by the arm holding him in place.

He doesn't try to escape.

"Please take care Remus." 

Seraphina pleads.

Remus doesn't know quite what to say to this, because firstly he's in the middle of fighting the sort of war the Wizzarding World hasn't seen the like of since the 1940s, secondly he's a werewolf and thirdly Sirius Black's is his boyfriend.

"Thank you again Seraphina and pass my regards on to Dirk."

Sirius' hands tremble as he lights his cigarette with the tip of his wand.

He pretends not to watch Remus as he climbs back into the stupid coloured car and next to the girl with the poodle perm.

He watches them talk and Sirius finds himself wishing that Seraphina had been caught.

He's always hated her.

Hated the way she's always looked at Remus.

If Sirius died he knows that his body would be cold for less than a minute before Seraphina would be climbing over him to get to Remus.

She's touching him, touching Remus, holding his arm.

Sirius bristles.

He turns his back and finishes his cigarette.

The door slams and Sirius exhales a jealous breath.

"Shall we go home then Pads?"

Remus asks as he holds out his hand.


End file.
